1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to binocular optical image pick-up equipment and an image pick-up system.
2. Related Art
Conventional binocular image pick-up equipment used in measuring eye movement and a pupil diameter is provided with video cameras for use with the respective right and left eyes.
Such a construction renders the conventional binocular image pick-up equipment bulky and heavy as a whole, and resultantly expensive. It recently became evident that the measurement of changes in the pupil diameter caused as a result of dropping a pupil-dilating agent into an eye of the patient enables the diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease (SCIENCE, VOL 266, 11 Nov., 1994). It takes a long time to measure the pupil diameter for the diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. However, as previously mentioned, the conventional binocular image pick-up equipment was bulky and heavy, and hence it was impossible for the patient to wear the equipment for a long period of time.